Friends After Death
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Another short of Charle/Sasha/Flo story oneshot


It was late at night in San Fran, and are favorite German Shepard, Charlie had just gotten back to his little home in his abandon hotel building.

Charlie had just returned from a wonderful date with his gorgeous Irish Setter girlfriend, Sasha. Ichy was still out on a date with Bess.

"Man can Sasha kiss or what?" Charlie said remembering how Sasha had planted on on him, and in turn caused him to see stars.

Yet even though Sasha was the current love of his life, Charlie still remembered his original love.

That sweett collie named Flo (from ADGTH 1). She was such a caring and gentle dog. And how she helped out those abandon pups, she was pratically already an angel.

Yet that thought made a frown appear on Charlies face.

When Chalire and Ichy were sent to get Garblies Horn (ADGH2) apparently Flo had died whlie Charlie was back on earth with Ichy.

When Charlie finally did find out about this he was devistated. Not only fr her passing, but also what'd she think about him alive again, and not to mention going out with a younger, more beautiful dog.

Eventually Annabelle told Charlie the news, and there where a few unkind words from Flo as she talked to her lover from heaven.

* * *

-Flashback-

Charlie was talking to Flo who now appreared in his window (like Annabelle can). When she found out Charlie was back on earth she wanted a word with him. Ichy was out geting groceries.

"Charlie how could you?" Flo sobbed "Do you have any idea how heartbroken the pups and I were when Ichy told us you died saving Anne Marie? We were sobbing for the rest of the night, and then some. And now, so many years later after I've died. The only thing that was giving me some joy at those final moments was being reunited with you. I find out your alive again! And going out with another dog?"

"Flo let me explain," Charlie said As he told his story about getting the horrn, helping David, and deafeating Red and Carface.

Once he finished Flo was still not satisfied.

"Okay, that was good you saved Heaven and helped that little boy I'll admit. Yet why are you alive again? Come back up here and we can be together again. Didn't I mean anything to you? Or have you just gone gaga over that Sasha dog?"

"Flo it's more complicated than that," Charlie said "I'm like a...living Guardian Angel down here. Annabelle asigns missions for Ichy and I, and we've helped out a lot of people. Also if I go back, then Ichy has to go back to. He has a girlfirend now to Flo, you'd break his heart."

"We'll why can't I just be alive again like you?" Flo asked

"Yeah Annabelle," Charlie said "Make her alive again,"

"I'm sorry Charles, but I can't do that," Annabelle said

"Why?" Flo and Charlie said

"If I gave Flo her life back, soon everyone else up hear will want to live again." Annabelle said " You and Ichy where under special circumstances, so that's why I allow you to stay alive after you died,"

Charlie looked at Flo with sad eyes

"Flo...I'm sorry I forgot about you when I did, you shoud've been the first person I went to see when I got those collars from Red. But Instead I...

Charlie began crying

"I'm sorry Flo! But it just...It can't work anymore! It's all my fault!"

"Charlie," Flo said "It's okay, I forgive you."

"Huh?" Charlie said

"While I still don't totally aprove of that Sasha girl, you and Annabelle have told me that you're doing such caring and good things for the people down on earth. My time has come gone, I understand that. Besides we can still talk like this whenever. At least until you and Sasha die and come up here." Flo said

"So...you're okay with all this?" Charlie said a bit confussed

"Sure, I mean we can still be friends," Flo said. Besides Sashas really helped you out of trouble a few times from what Annabelle has told me. Go on Charlie, live the life with her that I was unable to live with you. Life my life through her,"

"Still..." Charlie said "It should've been you,"

Charle went over and kissed the window.

"We'll be reunited someday. You, me, Ichy, Bess, and Sasha. Trust me Flo, you'll love Sasha, she's wonderful." Charlie said

"If she's good enough for then she must be," Flo said then giggled

-end flashback-

* * *

"Annabelle," Charlie called out

"Yes Charles?" Annabelle said appreaing in a mirror,"

"Is Flo there?" Charlie asked

"Yes, hold on," Annabelle said as she went to get the collie

"Hi Charlie," Flo said

"Hi Flo," Charlie replied "How you doin?"

"Good. And you?" Flo asked

"Good," Charlie said

Chalie and Flo went on to talk about their lives...Or afterlife in Flo's case. Then Flo left

A few moments later Ichy came home

"Charlie I'm back," Ichy said now seeing Charlie smile into the mirror

"Boy he and Sasha must've had a great date," Ichy said not wanting to ruin his friends happy moment. Little dd he know it wasn't with Charlies girlfriend, it was with a close, old friend.

**The End**


End file.
